pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 6
Rock Tunnel Rock Tunnel, 1F Rock Tunnel B1F RBY.png Rock Tunnel, B1F }} Rock Tunnel is treacherous. When you first enter, it will be pitch black, so use a Pokémon that knows . It will instantly light up the whole cave. or should have no trouble helping in getting you through. might have a little bit of a tricky time. From the start, head down, and defeat the . |} Once that is done, go around and take the ladder down. Go down and left and battle the next PokéManiac. |} Head up and beat the . |} Keep heading up and fight the PokéManiac. |} From there, head up and left, and you can find a . |} To the right of him and up is another Hiker. |} Head left from him and take the ladder up. There are three more Hikers in this next area. |} Defeat all of them, then head down the ladder. In the next area, go left to find another Jr. Trainer♀︎. Directly above the Jr. Trainer♀︎ is another Hiker. Above the Hiker is a PokéManiac. Take the ladder. Here you'll be able to battle two female Jr. Trainers. |} Head south and left to fight one last Jr. Trainer♀︎. Directly south of her is the exit. Route 10 (South) Once you're finally out of Rock Tunnel, you'll see two more trainers. Battle them if you want. |} |} On the right side of the cave, you'll see a bush. There is a hidden there. Down from the ledge are two more trainers. |} |} Defeat them, then head down to Lavender Town. Lavender Town This city is most well-known for the Pokémon Tower, a place where deceased Pokémon are laid to rest. You won't be able to get all the way through it without a certain item, but I'll be going through it in the next section, once the item has been obtained. The Poké Mart has a few more items that you previously did not have, namely: and . Inside the Pokémon Center is a girl who comments on a 's mother, who was killed while trying to escape from Team Rocket. The man next to the nurse will comment that Team Rocket will do anything for money. The house directly south of the Pokémon Center is the Volunteer Pokémon House. The people inside all wonder about the whereabouts of its caretaker, Mr. Fuji. South of this house are two more houses. The one on the right is where the Name Rater lives. He will allow you to nickname any of your Pokémon. However, the ones you got from trades, including the in-game trades you previously encountered, he will not allow you to nickname. Once done here, head left onto . Route 8 From east to west, the s are as follows: |} |} |} |} Keep heading left, through all the trainers. Some are optional, some are not. If you know still, you can get into the grass to find some rare Pokémon like . Underground Path You still can't go through the gate to Saffron City, so head north to the house where the Underground Path is to Celadon City. When you come out, you'll be on . Route 7 is a very small route with a single field of grass. After catching some Pokémon, head west to Celadon City. Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough